From This Moment
by pumpming
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana hidupku yang baru akan dimulai. Memang ada perasaan tidak yakin apakah ini jalan yang terbaik, untuk itu yang diperlukan hanya percaya bukan? jika memang dia takdirku sekuat apapun aku menolak, aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya kan? *sepertinya ga nyambung sama cerita* /A KyuMin Fanfiction/ GS? or BL?/ RnR Please?


"From This Moment"

Songfict From This Moment – Shania Twain

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typos, Newbie dan masih banyak temannya

Disclaimer : All Cast Belongs to God and Their Self

From This Moment Belongs to Shania Twain

enJOY!

**From This Moment**

**I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
For better or worse, I will love you with  
Every beat of my heart.**

Tidak dipungkiri dapat seiring waktu rasa gugup itu semakin memuncak. Hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana aku berdiri bersamamu di tempat kebahagiaan datang. Ya kebahagiaan, sudah seharusnya bukan?

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

Benar saat ini juga kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Hidup bersanding denganmu melanjutkan kisah yang sama-sama belum terselesaikan. Aku percaya dan aku yakin kau bisa membawaku ke sebuah kebahagiaan. Hidupku, jiwa dan tanpa ragaku aku percayakan semua yang aku miliki padamu terkecuali. Takdirku itu denganmu kan? Bersanding denganmu..

Saat-saat itu akhirnya tiba, dibukanya pintu dihadapanku ini. Bisa kulihat didepan sana kau menungguku dengan senyuman tulusmu itu, senyuman yang sangat menawan. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Aku akui senyumanmu itu mampu mengalahkan rasa gugup yang menyerangku.

Hanya cukup percaya, itu saja..

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

Tahukah kau jika hidupku ini hanya untukmu? Sudah tercatat jika aku ini adalah takdirmu. Kebahagiaanku hanya ada jika denganmu dan hanya akan mengiringimu. Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah bersamaku sampai napas terakhir yang aku sanggu hirup. Percayalah, aku Lee Sungmin akan selalu mencintaimu. And for your love I'd give my last breath..

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

Ku ulurkan tangan ini dengan sepenuh hati hanya untuk kau pegang. Ayo bawa aku lari, tunjukkan makna kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya padaku. Sungguh aku tak bisa menunggu, tidak bisa bersabar untuk segera memulai hidup ini bersamamu. Kyu, kita tidak akan terpisahkan kan? Yah hanya Tuhanlah yang bisa, bodoh sekali pertanyaanku ini. Tapi kita ini satu kesatuankan? Kau itu takdirku dan aku takdirmu. Ya, itu benar.. tidak perlu ada yang aku cemaskan.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

Tak terasa semua berjalan dengan lancar, kami berdua kini sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Sebelum Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin pada jariku pandangan kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum manis menatapku, tidak bosan-bosannya aku berucap syukur karena dia hanya memberikan senyuman seperti itu kepadaku. Saat cincin pernikahan sudah melekat di jari manisku, Kyuhyun mengecupnya sekilas. Oh sungguh manis perlakuannya itu..

TES

TES

Oh ayolah seharusnya aku jangan menangis. Tapi kenapa air mata ini nakal sekali? Kenapa ia tidak mau menurutiku? Berhenti.. berhenti.. berhenti..

"kenapa menangis, eung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakan tangannya di pipiku dan menghapus air mata bodoh ini.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, Kyuhyun sudah mengecup bibirku terlebih dahulu.

Chup

Tidak berlangsung lama karena kami sekarang masih di altar dihadapan banyak orang. Tapi jika Kyuhyun tidak aku hentikan mungkin beberapa menit lagi baru selesai. Huh sifatnya yang satu itu susah sekali dihentikan. Tapi aku suka –oops haha

Selama apapun aku hidup aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu Kyu. Tidak akan ada yang tidak aku berikan untukmu. Percayalah..

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

As long as I live I will love you, I promise..

Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.. Yeongweonhi..

END

Gaje sekali ya.. dan pendek, kata-katanya Cuma 642. Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi hehe. Ohya ada yang nunggu-nunggu "This Feel" maaf sekali karena belum bisa update. Entah kenapa karena dinanti-nanti jadi males lanjutinnya hhaha. Tapi bakal aku lanjutin kok, udah setengah jalan..

Mind to Review?

Gomawo~


End file.
